Abyssions return
by A year minus a lifetime
Summary: It's been 10 years since the battle with Mithos. Due to her commitment to Mizuho Sheena hasn't been able to see her friends in a long time, but what happens when one visits her? Especially when he seems so different. (eventual Sheoyd)
1. A changed Lloyd

**Abyssions return**

It had been a slow day again for the chief of Mizuho, she was used to this by now however. Since the defeat of Mithos and the rejoining of the world nothing much had happened. It had been ten years since that battle and because of her duties to Mizuho she has found it hard to see her friends.

She sat and pondered on her current situation when a young boy came running into her home.

"Chief Sheena! Chief Sheena!" he cried as he ran over to her

"What is it Nagi?" she asked with a due sense of foreboding. Nagi had a reputation of crying wolf.

"There's an outsider in the town!"

"An outsider what do they look like?"

"Well he's tall, he's got brown hair, red jacket and he has 2 swords!"

Sheena's heart stopped for a moment. Could it possibly be the man who was constantly in her dreams ? The one who broke her heart by choosing to go on his journey with Collete? Before she could ponder anymore on this revelation the man entered her home and stood at her doorway

"It's been a while Sheena" he said

She was shocked to see him. It was the man she hadn't stopped thinking about for 10 years, but he looked very different from how she remembered. A long scar cut through his left eye which was now covered by a patch. His hair was much longer now, much like his fathers, but what worried Sheena most was the fact that the look of warmth that used to reside in his eyes was all but gone.

"What happened to you Lloyd?"

"It's...a long story" he simply stated

She smiled and poured them both some tea. "I have plenty of time to hear it. Nagi you are excused"

Nagi who couldn't stop staring at Lloyd's scar suddenly nodded "Err...Yes Chief Sheena" he said before darting passed Lloyd.

"So you're Chief now"

"Yes Grandpa passed away 2 years ago. I sent an invitation to the funeral to both you and Collete..." Just then Sheena realized he was alone "Where is Collete?" Lloyd looked up from his tea and sighed

"She died, 3 years ago." he said almost emotionless "I broke my promise to her."

Sheena stared at him in disbelief "S-she's dead?"

"A monster from Neflhiem attacked us. We were no match for it, I only escaped because of her sacrifice." he said looking at her with no emotion on his face whatsoever

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said with anger in his voice

"It's hard to explain, but believe me if I could have I would have come told you" he said staring straight through her

"I-I-I'm sorry Lloyd, it mush have been hard for you." he simply nodded "How could that happen? How could that monster escape Nefilheim?"

"I don't know how it escaped or why it escaped, but I believe it has something to do with the devil arms"

'The devil arms?' She thought trying to remember where she had left 'Gates of Hell'

"I think Neblim is coming for them, we need to seal them away."

"I'm not sure where the Gates of Hell are Lloyd."

"Humph. Then I need to go find the others" he said getting up to leave.

"Wait Lloyd. That's it. We haven't seen each other in ten years and now you plan on just leaving" she said. Lloyd looked straight into her eyes and sighed

"I'm sorry Sheena I have to go" he said making his way to the door before stopping and looking at her one more time. "It was good to see you again Sheena"

She watched him leave as she could feel the tears in her eyes well up. Quickly getting to her feet she wiped the tears from her eyes and darted after him

"Wait Lloyd I want to go with you."

"No Sheena. The last person I traveled with died because of me. I wont let that happen again." he said getting on his rheiard and flying off into the distance.

Sheena watched him for a while as the tears formed in her eyes again. 'What has happened to you Lloyd?' she thought as he disappeared from sight. As she watched she felt someone tug on her robe she turned to see Nagi standing next to her

"Just who was that Chief Sheena?"

She sighed "I'm not sure Nagi."

Ok first of all sorry to all Collete fans, but her death is an integral part to the story. Lloyd seems different to the version from the game eh? Well You'll find out why soon, but I promise it'll be interesting.

Hope you enjoy please R/R


	2. Collecting the weapons

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been pretty busy lately. Firstly Shoutouts:**

**Furion – Thanks for your review, there will be lots of Sheoyd, but not for a while yet. It's gonna be more angsty than romantic.**

**Chaos0619** –** I ran out of ideas for that chapter so I just threw that up on the site. I've made this a lot longer. Hope you like**

**Gcn-Sayian-Elite** –** It's not just Colette's death that causes his transformation I wont give the story away, but I hope you like it**

**MoonCannon – As always thanks for your review. As I already said the Sheoyd will be a while away. Hope you keep reading though.**

**So on to the story

* * *

**

Landing outside the seaside resort of Altamira, Lloyd opened his wing pack and in a puff of smoke his Rheiard disappeared. Making his way into the town he saw 2 of his friends from his past journey, Regal Bryant, now without his shackles and Zelos Wilder surrounded by several of his so called hunnies.

"Lloyd it is good to see you again. I heard from Sheena that you were on your way here." Regal said placing his hand on the shoulder of the swordsmen

"Yeah bud, 10 years and not even a how-do-you-do!" Zelos said with his usual goofy grin.

Lloyd sighed "I see some things never change" he said with a cold stare at the red head. "I apologize Regal, but this is business not pleasure. I need to locate the devil's arms."

"I understand. Please come with me to my office" he said as he and Lloyd made their way over to to Elemental Railway.

"Ouch, that was cold." Zelos said as he watched the 2 cross the bridge.

"C'mon Zelos. Let's go to the beach." one of the girls said

The grin quickly returned to Zelos face. "Of course my sweet hunny." he said as he and his group made their way to the beach.

**Lloyd**

"That is a terrible tale Lloyd... I had hoped no-one would ever go through the pain I have."

Lloyd nodded. "Thank you Regal, but for her memory I must find these items and seal them away. Forever."

"Of course." Regal said standing up from his desk and making his way to a safe. It was soon open and the 'Apocalypse' grieves lay in front of Lloyd. "I had hoped never to see these again."

Lloyd quickly wrapped them up and placed them in his pack. "I must be on my way now." he said getting up to leave

"Wait Lloyd. I wish to go with you. It will be my way of saying good bye to Colette."

"You have already done enough for her." he said as he continued on his way

"Bu-"

"NO!" Lloyd shouted with pure anger in his eyes. He quickly regained his composure and brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm sorry Regal...I can't risk anymore lives. Please respect my decision"

Regal sighed "As you wish, good luck Lloyd."

Lloyd simply nodded and got into the elevator

_'Sheena was right. He has changed.'_

Lloyd was almost at the exit when he was stopped by Zelos again

"Hey bud you leaving already? I was looking for you"

"Just leave me alone Zelos" he said continuing on his way.

"Aww come on what kinda attitude is that? C'mon I'll get you a drink and we'll talk about old times."

"I said no"

"C'mon it's been ages man. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee."

Something suddenly snapped inside of Lloyd and he drew his sword and held it against Zelos throat

"I...said...no!" Lloyd said as he saw the fear in his old companions eyes. He regained his composure and headed out of town

"What the hell happened to him?" Zelos said as he felt a thin trickle of blood cascade down his neck.

Lloyd pulled out his Rheiard again and set off toward Sybak. Regal had told him that Genis and Raine were there helping some of the half elves in the Imperial Research Facility. He wondered how they'd take the news of Colette's passing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Colette!" he shouted as he saw his companion knocked down to the ground._

"_L-L-Lloyd..."_

_Lloyd ran full tilt at the beast that attacked them and thrust his sword deep into the chest of it. It screamed a horrifying scream before swiping back at Lloyd knocking him down. He quickly regained his bearings and was about to attack when he realized the sword Dirk had crafted for him was stuck in the monsters chest. Lloyd only had one more set of blades he could use. _

_The Neblim Blades._

_Reluctantly he drew the cursed swords before continuing his attack on the monster. The swords in his hands turned his stomach everytime he saw them, but with every blow Lloyd grew more and more attached to the blades. As if they had somehow become part of him. Regaining his composure he realized that the beast was long dead, but these weapons somehow enjoyed the pain they were inflicting and had made Lloyd feel the same joy that they did._

_His mind quickly changed back to his fallen comrade. He threw the blades down and made his way over to Colette. She was still alive, but barely_

"_Colette...d-d-don't worry I'll get...Professor Raine" he said as he realized they were the only ones there._

"_D-D-Don't wor...Don't worry about me Lloyd. I'll make it through" she laughed "I always do"_

_Tears rolled down the sides of the swordsman's face as he held her hand. "I'll get you out of here...I promise."_

"_Lloyd...p-promise me something." she said with that same smile on her face as she usually had_

"_Anything"_

"_Promise me you...you will love someone as much as I love you..." she said as she slipped away from him._

"_Colette..." Lloyd said as his grip tightened on her hand. _

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly a voice shot through his mind. He soon realized that he was near Sybak and dismissed the whisper that he had heard.

He made his way in to the town where he saw professor Raine and Genis standing infront of a large crowd. Raine was delivering a powerful speech on the rights of all those who live on the planet. There were a few boos from the crowd, but since it was mainly made of half elves cheers were more apparent.

"...All I ask is for you to understand. We can't help our birth, but we do help you with your everyday lives. We may be different in some ways, but we are similar in more. Thank you for your time" she said as the crowd cheered once more. Genis had noticed Lloyd at the back of the crowd and brought Raine over to see him.

"It's been a long time since I have heard one of your lectures professor Raine." he said making Genis and Raine laugh.

"Please Lloyd, just call me Raine. You are too old to refer to me as your teacher."

"It's a force of habit." he said with a smile. "It's good to see you too Genis."

"You're not so tall now are you Lloyd?" Genis said. He was now the same size as Lloyd and quite muscular.

"Do you see much of Presea, Genis?" Lloyd asked making Genis blush. He had obviously been bulking up to impress her.

"W-w-well we just saw her in Ozette."

Clearly seeing how uncomfortable her brother was, Raine quickly changed the subject. "So what brings you to Sybak Lloyd?"

"I wish I could say to catch up with you guys, but unfortunately I am not. I need your devils arms."

"Why?"

**30 minutes later**

"She's..." Genis said staring at Lloyd in disbelief

"How are you coping Lloyd? I'm sure this must have been hard on you" Raine asked putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"My quest to seal away the devils arms has kept my mind busy, but at night times..." he said trailing off thinking about that specific night.

Raine looked at her old student and sighed. "We traded the Heart of Chaos with the old man atop Hakonesia Peak. I apologize."

Lloyd sighed, he really hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that man again. "It's ok, what about you Genis, were is the Disaster?"

"I still have that with me...here" he said after looking through his pack.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way now."

"Aww come on Lloyd stay a little longer it's been too long since I spoke with you." Genis said nudging Lloyd in the stomach.

Lloyd sighed once more "I have to do this as soon as possible Genis. I'll come look for you again once I am done." he said walking towards the gates once more

"Lloyd let us come with you. As a mark of respect for Colette." Raine said only for Lloyd to shake his head.

"I'm sorry I must do this alone." he simply said before leaving

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Genis said as they watched the Rheiard fly off in to the distance.

"Colette and Lloyd shared a deep connection...All we can do is hope he will come through this."

"And not live his life like Regal had?"

"Exactly...Good luck Lloyd" she said as he disappeared from view.

**Hakonesia Peak**

It had been 20 minutes since Lloyd first entered the collectors home. He finally came out holding the Heart of Chaos. He ended up having to give him the rare Flanoir mouse Colette had given him that night, as well as several thousand Gald since it had an arrow head stuck in it. It pained Lloyd to let this item go, but he had no choice. He needed that staff.

"This leaves, Diablos, Soul-eater, Fafnir and the Gates of Hell..." he said to himself remembering that Kratos had taken both the Soul-Eater sword and Fafnir dagger with him to Dherris Kharlan, to stop any more who wished to do as Abyssion had.

_'Maybe Origin can get me there' _He thought before getting on his Rheaird and heading to Ozette, in hope of receiving Presea's cursed axe.

It didn't take quite as long to get to Ozette as he had thought. The village had been rebuilt since the Divine Lightning struck it and it was slowly growing in population, mainly with half elves. With Presea as the honorary mayor of the village.

"Lloyd. It is good to see you again." she said with a sweet smile.

"As it is you. How are things?"

"The rebuilding of the city was quite difficult. The fire had burned much of the surrounding forest, but with the help of Kate and the other half elves from Sybak It did not take too long."

"That's good to hear, but I am not here-" he said until he was interrupted by Presea

"To catch up? I know. Sheena told me the whole story. I am sorry Lloyd."

Lloyd sighed before he realized what she had just said"Sheena? Is she here?"

"Yes she is at my home, please this way" Presea said as the 2 headed down to the lower part of the village.

"I thought you'd come here." The young summoner said as Lloyd and Presea entered the house

"I wasn't expecting you to come look for me" he said sitting across from her.

"I found these..." she said drawing the Gates of Hell from her Kimono "I thought you'd need them."

"Yes and here is the Diablos axe" Presea said placing it on the table next to the Gates of Hell.

"Thank you." Lloyd said reaching for the weapons before Sheena put her hand down on the cards.

"You don't think There wouldn't be a catch would you?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You're not coming with me." he simply said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Well if I don't come neither do these cards"

"You know why you can't come with me Sheena..." he said looking away from her

"You're scared I'll die too, but you know I'm a tough cookie. It takes a lot to keep me down. Especially when it comes to my friends."

"Sheena...I...I just can't risk it. I'm sorry" he said finally looking back up to her. His eyes seemed to revert back to the warm caring eyes he used to, but they quickly turned back to how they were now.

She sighed "Then at least come to Mizuho tonight. You look like you haven't had a rest in a long time."

"But I have to get-" he was cut off by Sheena jumping from her chair and slamming her fists on the table

"You're not going to be able to do anything if you die of exhaustion!" Lloyd looked down at his feet

"Ok. I'll stay for the night. I could use a decent beds rest."

Sheena sat down and smiled "Great. You can tell me all about the last 10 years."

"Could I come aswell. I wish to learn more of Lloyd's travels" Presea said from the back of the room.

"Of course Presea. In fact I'll let the others know. If that's ok with you Lloyd."

Lloyd sighed "It is your home, it's up to you."

"I look forward to tonight" Presea said as she began packing some food and other items

'I am too' Sheena thought as she looked into Lloyd's cold eyes once more, hoping to see him, the old him, again

* * *

**You may have guessed that the next chapter will be the night in Mizuho. As always hope your enjoying. Please R/R**


	3. Lloyds story

It had been a long time since Lloyd had entered the Gaoracchia forest, but Sheena was adamant that they would walk to Mizuho and not waste any of Volts mana. Because of the rejoining of the worlds Gaoracchia Forest was split in 2, making the journey much longer than it used to be. The monsters, however were just as simple to defeat.

Once they reached Mizuho they had found several of their friends waiting for them. Genis, Raine and Regal were sat outside the chiefs hut when they noticed their old comrades entering the village.

"I see word travels fast" Lloyd said as he stopped infront of his friends.

"Hehe...We just wanted to know how things have been with you Lloyd. I mean we are best friends right?" Genis stated in his usual manner.

Lloyd laughed before turning to Regal. "Where is Zelos?"

"I told him we we're to come here, but he was...otherwise engaged."

"Those girls on the beach?" Regal answered with a simple nod. "Then were shall I begin?"

"Not quite yet Lloyd" Sheena said "I'll get our chefs to make you all some Miso Stew. It's a Mizuho specialty. Guaranteed to make you feel 100 times better"

"Fine. I suppose it can wait until after dinner...thank you Sheena."

"Hey don't mention it.." she said with a grin "Please everyone, come inside."

They followed her inside the chiefs hut and all sat down waiting for their dinner to arrive.

"So how has your quest been going Genis and Raine?" Lloyd asked

"Yes I had heard that in Sybak and Ozette especially, tolerance has become more apparent." Regal said as Raine nodded

"Unfortunately Meltokio is still set in it's old ways."

"That city has discrimination running between the rich and poor. It's not surprising that Half elves are still experience problems there." Lloyd said much to the surprise of Raine and Genis

"Yes...that's the conclusion we had come to."

"Yeah Lloyd. Did you get smarter or something?" Genis asked much to the amusement of everyone

Lloyd smirked "Shut up Genis"

Presea smiled "It has been a long time since I had heard Lloyd say that"

"Yeah...this is just like old times" Genis said with a grin

"But with one main difference..." Raine said as everyones minds drifted to Colette.

They sat in silence for a while until there was a knock at his door.

"That'll be the food. I'll go get it" Sheena said as she got up and opened the door

"Hello my valuptious hunny" said the man at the door

"Great...I thought we where rid off you for tonight" Sheena said as the Chosen walked passed her and into the other room where the others were.

"Hi guys it's...hey what's with the long faces?" he asked as he sat next to Raine who edged her way further from him

"We were just talking about Colette." Presea answered as Zelos suddenly smiled

"Speaking of my little angel, where is she?"

"You didn't tell him?" Sheena asked as she sat down once again

"Tell me what?"

"Colette...passed on" Lloyd said catching Zelos gaze.

"What!" he shouted making Genis jump "She's gone...Way to go protecting her Lloyd"

"Zelos!" Raine shouted smacking him across the back of the head

"It's ok." Lloyd said as he stared down at his boots "He's right I couldn't protect her. I'm gonna go get some fresh air" he said before exiting the house

"Zelos you idiot." Sheena said as she followed Lloyd out.

"That was...very insensitive Zelos" Presea said shaking her head.

"Indeed. The pain of losing her is bad enough, without adding your words Zelos." Regal agreed.

"Hey I'm just saying what I feel...He'll be ok. He always is...Now wheres the grub?" he asked grinning again

**Outside

* * *

**

Lloyd sat down underneath a tree and stared up at the stars. The air around Mizuho was very clear, just like Iselia's, so he could see the stars much easier. He heard footsteps approaching and sighed.

"He's right. Her death was all my fault...I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't listen to Zelos he's just an ass. I know you Lloyd and I know you did everything you could." she said resting a hand on his shoulder

"But it wasn't enough..." he said looking down at his boots

She sighed and sat next to him "You do realize Colette wouldn't blame you for this?"

"Yes and that's what makes it worse." Sheena was about to ask how, but he answered for her "I deserve the blame. It was all my fault...I want to be punished for what I did."

"Now you're starting to sound like Regal."

"I finally understand why he was like that...Why he couldn't let himself be happy."

"Lloyd...don't talk like that. It really upsets me to see you like this. This isn't you"

Lloyd let out a light chuckle "My father, Kratos, once told me something. 'It's not the good things that happen to us that makes us the people we are today, it's the bad.'" he looked over to her and sighed "This is who I am now...I can't be that old Lloyd anymore."

"I don't believe that. Yes people change, but deep down I know you're the person that you used to be...The man I owe my, and the people of Mizuhos, lives to."

Lloyd sighed once more "Perhaps you are right, but right now the old Lloyd isn't inside me."

Sheena wiped a tear that had formed in her eye away and noticed the Mizuho chefs heading over to her hut.

"Come on Lloyd. Dinners here" she said as the 2 got up and began making their way back to the hut.

_'Lloyd...please remember the old you. If not for yourself...then for me.'_

They entered to find Zelos already chowing down on the Miso stew, unlike the others who were waiting for Sheena and Lloyd to return

"It's hard to believe that such a nobleman lacks basic manners" Regal said as Zelos let out a light burp.

"I know what you mean" Sheena said with a shake of her head "Please everyone dig in"

"This is great Sheena...you'll have to give me the recipe" Genis said as he happily ate more of the stew

"Yes I would like to know aswell." Regal said as he continued with his meal

"I'll get my chefs to give you the recipe before you leave." She said before looking over to Lloyd who wasn't eating his. "What's wrong Lloyd. Are you not hungry?" she asked trying to get away from the obvious answer

"I'm sorry." he said picking up his bowl and eating some of the vegetables. "This is excellent Sheena"

She smiled at Lloyd, he was obviously trying to make her feel better even though he was clearly in pain.

_'He is somewhere in there' _she thought before returning back to her meal.

It was not long until they had finished the dinner and several maids had come to clear the plates for them.

"So Lloyd...can we hear your tale now?" Raine asked

"Yes I am sure we are all interested to hear what you have to say." Presea said as the rest of the group nodded.

"Ok" he said before standing infront of them. "For the seven years after our battle with Mithos Colette and I had had a lot of success with the search for exspheres. We had just persuaded the King of Meltokio to switch the bridge from Exspehere powered to Steam powered when Colette had the idea of visiting the Summon Spirit Seals. Each contained large amounts of magitechnology and we assumed used exspheres as a source of power. Since we were closer to the Seal of Darkness we decided to start there..."

**Flashback

* * *

**

"_Come on Lloyd!" Colette said with a big grin. As she ran deeper into the tunnel that lead to the Temple of Darkness_

"_Careful Colette. You'll-" Before he could finish his sentence he heard a thud further up "...fall" Running up he saw her start to pick her self up and she smiled sheepishly "You should be more careful. Even with the Blue Candle it's pretty dark._"

"_I know, I know. I'm just excited! It's been nearly 8 years since we were last here" _

"_Yeah I know. We haven't been here since..."_

"_Abyssion...I hope he's happy where he is now." she said before walking toward the entrance_

_Lloyd looked at her totally confused. How could she possibly feel sorry for him after the way he tricked them._

"_Come on Lloyd!" she shouted back to him snapping him out from his thoughts._

"_Sorry I'm coming." he said as he jogged over to her. He smiled at her before the 2 entered through the giant door only to be attacked straight away._

_The druid was no match for Lloyd's Sword Rain: Beta and it was over as quickly as it had started._

"_You're so amazing Lloyd!" Colette chirped making Lloyd blush._

"_It's...er...nothing really. We should keep moving."_

"_Oh ok! Lets go" she said as she walked over to the door that led to the long stair way to the bottom._

_As they walked down Colette noticed something on the wall._

"_Hey isn't this an exsphere?" She asked as Lloyd examined it closer._

"_Yeah it is...It doesn't seem to be attached to any magi technology though." Lloyd said as he pulled it out from the key crest that was on the wall._

_Lloyd heard a loud crack as he pulled it away, but didn't take any notice of it._

"_There are 3 more down here." Colette said as she pulled them out, each followed by a large crack. "What was that noise?"_

"_I dunno. Wait here I'll go check it out." He said as he squeezed his way through the hole in the wall that lead to the sorcerers ring stand. _

_The room seemed just like it used to, but that's when Lloyd heard another crack. It was those weird Blue crystals. They had begun to crack and a strange color light began to emit from them. The light from all 4 Crystals moved together before falling to the dark depths that lead to Shadows seal. Lloyd quickly got back to Colette_

"_Something weird's happening downstairs at the seal" he said as Colette smiled_

"_Wow we should go see what it is." she said with a look of intrigue on her face_

_Lloyd thought for a moment. This was sure to be something dangerous, but they were 2 of the strongest people in the world. They'd be able to beat any monster down there!_

"_Yeah let's go!" he said as the 2 made their way down to the seal._

_It was a relatively easy trip down. Any monsters that did attack were easily defeated, but that was when they saw the beast below. It looked a lot like the Sword Dancer. But this version wasn't bones. This was flesh and blood. One of it's eyes snapped up and saw Lloyd and Colette standing above it._

"_MY...SwORds...GIvE...thEm...To...ME!" it said before he flew up to them_

"_Woah what is this..." Lloyd said Staring in disbelief at the monster._

"_mY...SWOrdS!" It shouted once again._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Lloyd answered as the monster screamed loudly_

"_tHe...SwORds...OF...mY...MasTeR...NEbLim_" _it said swinging at Lloyd before he jumped back out of the way._

"_Do you think he means the Neblim blades Lloyd?" Colette asked before the monster swung at her and knocked her back_

"_Colette!" he shouted as he saw his companion knocked down to the ground._

"_L-L-Lloyd..."_

_Lloyd ran full tilt at the beast that attacked them and thrust his sword deep into the chest of it. It screamed a horrifying scream before swiping back at Lloyd knocking him down. He quickly regained his bearings and was about to attack when he realized the sword Dirk had crafted for him was stuck in the monsters chest. Lloyd only had one more set of blades he could use. _

_The Neblim Blades._

_Reluctantly he drew the cursed swords before continuing his attack on the monster. The swords in his hands turned his stomach everytime he saw them, but with every blow Lloyd grew more and more attached to the blades. As if they had somehow become part of him. Regaining his composure he realized that the beast was long dead, but these weapons somehow enjoyed the pain they were inflicting and had made Lloyd feel the same joy that they did._

_His mind quickly changed back to his fallen comrade. He threw the blades down and made his way over to Colette. She was still alive, but barely_

"_Colette...d-d-don't worry I'll get...Professor Raine" he said as he realized they were the only ones there._

"_D-D-Don't wor...Don't worry about me Lloyd. I'll make it through" she laughed "I always do"_

_Tears rolled down the sides of the swordsman's face as he held her hand. "I'll get you out of here...I promise."_

"_Lloyd...p-promise me something." she said with that same smile on her face as she usually had_

"_Anything"_

"_Promise me you...you will love someone as much as I love you..." she said as she slipped away from him._

"_Colette..." Lloyd said as his grip tightened on her hand. _

_He stood up and looked around him, he soon fell to his knees and let out an almighty scream. _

"_This monster came for the Neblim blades...more may come for the other devil arms. I must seal them away...I can't let this happen to anyone again..." he said before feeling a sharp pain on the left side of his face. Lifting his hand he felt a huge amount of blood pouring on to his hand. _

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"That was when I blacked out. I was found by an archaeologist several days later, he took Colette and I to the grounds of the Yggdrasil tree, where I buried her. I have been to ashamed to even tell Frank and Phiadra to their face I merely left a note for them." he said hanging his head.

"So this monster was sealed using the power of Exspheres...truly fascinating" Raine said as she continued to write notes.

"I see why you wish no one else to come with you now. The monster who was after your weapons is dead. Where presumably the others could still be alive looking for us." Regal said as Lloyd nodded

"Yes exactly"

"Are you telling me theres a big freaky guy after me! That's not cool." Zelos said shaking his head.

"You have 2 different devil arms Zelos. Chances are you have 2 after you." Sheena said with a sly smile scaring the red headed Chosen

"TWO!" he screamed as he hid behind Lloyd hoping the swordsman would protect him.

"Both of your weapons are on Derris Kharlan Zelos you have nothing to worry about." Lloyd said

"Yes, but that also hinders your quest to seal away the devil arms Lloyd. How do you plan to retrieve them?" Raine asked

" I am not sure... My only hope is that Origin can still send me to Derris Kharlan."

"But Origin had trouble transferring the mana from Derris Kharlan to the great seed 10 years ago. It must be too far away now." Genis stated

"Couldn't you just ask Origin to bring the weapons back here?" Sheena asked

"It would just be the same as trying to transfer Lloyd to Derris Kharlan." Raine said "You did once say that Origins sword could transcend time. Perhaps you could return to ten years ago and not give the weapons to Kratos."

"Yeah then you could save Colette aswell." Zelos said only for Lloyd to shake his headed

"That is not an option. To return to the past could only damage the future."

"Perhaps Origins power has increased due to the substantial increase of mana in our world." Regal said

"Yes that could work. The mana of this world is much thicker than what it was 10 years ago." Genis stated

"Either way Lloyd will need to rest if he is going to try this tomorrow." Raine said to the agreement of the others.

"Yes I will have someone set up some spare beds for you all." Sheena said as she left to find some one.

Genis stood up and tapped Lloyd on the shoulder "I hope you can forgive yourself someday." he said before leaving with the others. Lloyd looked down at his feet once more until he slipped into sleep.

Several minutes later Sheena walked in to find him sleeping. She smiled and placed a blanket over him. Before stroking the side of his face. "Come back to me soon ok?" she whispered before she got into her own bed and fell asleep.

Lloyd woke with a start several hours later. He had been dreaming about the Temple of Darkness again. Wiping the sweat from his brow he stood up and left the hut quietly hoping not to wake Sheena. He stood next to the tree again and sighed.

_'Will sealing the weapons stop the monsters? Or should I have gone looking for the monsters instead? Would Colette have wanted me to do this for her? And what did she mean love some one as much as she loved me?' _

As he pondered on these thoughts a while longer he heard someone walking up behind him. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as the person came closer. He quickly spun round and held the sword at the throat of his "attacker"

"Woah!" the boy shouted before Lloyd replaced his weapon

"You're that boy from before aren't you?" Lloyd asked

"Err..Yeah I'm Nagi." he replied sheepishly

"You need to practice on your sneak attacks. Especially if you wish to be a Ninja"

"Just coz your older you think you know everything!" Nagi shouted at the swordsman.

Lloyd noticed that the boy was also carrying twin blades on his sides.

"Then would you like to show me your skills?" Lloyd asked

"Yeah anytime!" The boy said holding his fist out infront of him.

Lloyd chuckled before heading towards the gates of Mizuho. "Come with me then"

Nagi watched Lloyd walk away for a while before quickly running after him.

The 2 stood several foot apart each holding on to their sheathed weapons

_'Why isn't he attacking yet?'_ Nagi thought as he nervously tightened his grip on his two wooden blades. _'Fine if he wont attack then I will!'_ he thought before springing into action and heading toward his advisory.

Nagi swung hard at Lloyd who simply side stepped knocking Nagi of balance.

"Fighting with 2 swords is unnatural. It harder to balance. That's why you fell without me even drawing my swords."

Nagi got up and wiped some mud from his face before attacking again, only for the same result.

"Don't just swing your swords madly! You have to think about who your opponent is." Lloyd said drawing his wooden swords. "Think about your opponents weaknesses and exploit them!" he shouted dashing over to the now upright Nagi.

A swift blow to Nagi's knees forced him down to the ground once more.

"Damn your too fast." Nagi said getting up again.

"No simply more experienced. Now try again." Lloyd said holding his swords in a defensive position.

_'Right...consintrate on the weakness...' _Nagi thought before darting toward Lloyd.

His first attack was good, but easily blocked by Lloyd. His second attack was again blocked, but Nagis blade slid down Lloyds catching his knuckles. Lloyd jumped back only to be attacked again and again. With each attack Nagi seemed to get better and better. Lloyd eventually had to end it by striking Nagi in the side

"Your attacks are good...you need to improve your defense though." Lloyd said as Nagi got back to his feet once again.

"That's what Sheena keeps telling me." he said

"Is she training you?"

"Yes. She said one of her best friends was a swordsman who she had learned a lot from. I guess that's you."

Lloyd smiled before he heard someone coming up behind them again

"Hey you 2, what are you doing?" she shouted as she came over to the 2 swordsmen

"I've been training!" Nagi said with a big grin

"Yes. I've been testing your apprentices skills."

Sheena blushed a little "He was adamant that he wanted to learn how to use swords after I told him about you."

"You were telling him stories about me?" he said as Sheena blushed even more

"W-W-Well you see..." she started before noticing Nagi still standing there. "Nagi you should go home." she said as the young swordsman ran toward the village again before turning again

"Thanks for the training Mr.Irving" he said before running back to the village

"Mr.Irving? I've never been called Mr. Before." Lloyd said making Sheena giggle.

"Well out of everyone I told him about you were his favorite."

"Really?"

Sheena nodded "Well your a lot like him. He's not exactly smart, but he has a pure heart."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment" Lloyd said making Sheena laugh.

Sheena smiled and sat down on a rock by the river that ran near the village. Lloyd sat next to her and looked up to the sky.

"I was worried you'd left for Derris Kharlan without saying goodbye." she said as Lloyd sighed.

"I may have done if Nagi hadn't tried to sneak up on me"

"I thought as much." she said before asking a question that had been bugging her for a while "Why didn't you come looking for the Devils Arms straight after Colette died? 3 years is a long time."

"Honestly?" he asked getting a nod from Sheena "I couldn't. I found it hard just to get up in the morning somedays... If I had just said 'let's forget about the monster' she would still be with me right now."

"Maybe. But maybe that monster would have escaped and attacked you later. In the 3 years it could have killed even more people."

"You're right. I know you're right, but I still can't forgive myself."

Sheena put her hand on his shoulder she turned to see the tears in Lloyds eye and suddenly embraced him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and couldn't hold back his tears anymore

"Tonight has been hard for you hasn't it?" she asked as Lloyd simply nodded "It will get easier. After Corrine's death I didn't feel like talking to anyone for a long time, but there was one thing that pulled me through my pain and grief."

"What was that?" Lloyd asked making Sheena smile.

She gently stroked his face. "It was you Lloyd."

"Me?" he asked as she stroked his face again

"Whenever I felt down a simple look from you or a smile was all it took for me to pull myself together."

"Sheena..." Lloyd said as she took both of his hands

"I know this is hard for you, but please let me be there for you...the way you were there for me."

Lloyd looked down at Sheena, but let go of her hands and turned away from her.

"I...I need to get some rest." he said as Sheena stood up with him.

"Please Lloyd."

"I can't Sheena"

"Why not?" she pleaded

"Because I love you!" he shouted turning back to her

"W-What...what did you say?" she said in absolute shock

"I can't let you help me because I love you."

"If that's true why did you ask Colette to travel with you and not me?"

"You had too much to do. You needed to train to become the leader of Mizuho. You had more important things to do."

"Nothing is more important to me than you!" she shouted smacking his chest. Tears began to cascade down her face. "I love you." she said falling to her knees "I love you"

Lloyd quickly made his way down to her side and looked her straight into her eyes. Before they knew it their lips met. Sheena was first to break they're embrace. She looked into his eye and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I thought love was suppost to be kept secret in Mizuho" Lloyd said making Sheena giggle before she kissed him again

"You're going to need to rest for tomorrow." she said standing extending her hand down to him.

"I know." Lloyd said taking it and following her back to Mizuho.

* * *

**This is as good a place to end this as any. For those of you who were looking for a bit of romance here is a small bit. It wont get really serious for a while yet as this is more about Lloyd's dealing with Colette's death and the person he has become. Not to say the Sheoyd isn't an important aspect to this story there will be something big because of it, but I wont tell you yet. Hehe. **

**As always hope your enjoying Please R/R**


	4. The final Devil arms

"_Lloyd stop it he's dead!" Colette shouted as her friend turned around and stared straight through her._

_He slowly made his way toward her as his laughter started to fill the darkness. He darted toward her, his blades dowsed in the blood of the demon glistening against what little light there was. His sword pierced straight through her as if she was nothing more than paper.

* * *

_

Lloyd suddenly awoke from his nightmare. Cold sweat pouring from every inch of his skin. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4 am. He glanced over to his side were Sheena lay. There was a giant grin on her face as she slept. With a sigh he got up to where he had left his boots and swords.

Ash he began to strap up his boots Sheena began to stir.

"Hey...what are you doing?" she said as she rubbed her eyes

"Getting ready to go" he simply stated

"What do you mean...Are you saying that after what happened last night you're just going to up and leave?" she asked as he secured his belts around his waist

"You knew I'd be doing this."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd at least want to talk things through first!"

He sighed before brushing the hair out of his face. "Look Sheena. I meant every word I said last night, but I have to do this. We can wait until this is done." he said as he headed for the doorway

"Lloyd you said you loved me last night" she said following him before she grabbed him and spun him around "Do those words mean nothing to you?"

Lloyd looked away from her before sighing "Of course it means something to me...I...need to do this for myself...for Colette." he said as she rested her head on his chest

"Promise me you'll be ok..."

"Sheena..."

"Just promise me...please" she asked as tears began to cascade down her face.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "As long as you are here. I will always come back...I...promise" he said hating that word. Everytime he did promise he would always break it eventually.

"Why can't you wait until it's morning...please just be with me a little longer."

"If I don't go now. I never will" he said leaving her embrace. "I'll be back before you know it." he said with a smile before heading for the doorway

"Lloyd" she called after him. He turned and looked at her "I love you"

He smiled "I love you too." he said before leaving

She felt the tears well up again before she fell to her knees. It didn't take long for the tears to freely flow down her cheeks.

**Outside

* * *

**

Lloyd drew his material blades. A sword from each of his fathers. Holding them up against the moonlight they began to shine before they disappeared and formed the Eternal Sword.

"What do you ask of your sword, master of the pact?" a voice seemingly from nowhere asked

"I wish to travel to Derris Kharlan. Is that possible?"

"My power has increased since you last called upon me, yet it may still be difficult. Do you still wish to try?"

"I have to"

"Very well. Prepare yourself." the sword said once more as a light began to shine around Lloyd. He soon disappeared.

**Derris Kharlan

* * *

**

Kratos Aurion had had a difficult time since the defeat of Mithos. After removing the Cruxis Crystals from the angels he had trouble getting their obedience. Most resented him due to him being a human who took away all their power. Of course none were brave enough to say it to his face.

This day had been just as bad as any other. The half elves running to him for the smallest of problems. He had wished for something different to happen one day, just as he began to ponder on what life could have been he heard a knock at his door

"Come in" he answered as he sorted out several pictures of his son and wife

"I am sorry to disturb you Lord Kratos. A visitor has appeared. He claims to be your son" Kratos turned quickly

"Is this your idea of a joke?" he said drawing his sword

"No Lord Kratos. There truly is a visitor claiming to be your son Lloyd"

"Show me" he said resheathing his sword before following the half elf out to where the young man was waiting

"Lloyd..." he said in disbelief as his son nodded

"It is good to see you father."

"What...How...Why are you here?" he asked clearly still in shock

"It would be best if I explained to you in private" he said noticing the half elves who had become interested in the visitor

"Yes of course...follow me" Kratos said as the 2 swordsmen walked down the hallway

**Later

* * *

**

"I see...How are you coping?" Kratos said as his son looked down at his feet.

"Until recently not very well. I have Sheena now who has comforted me immensely"

"I see...She has returned your favor"

Lloyd smiled a little "That is how she refers to it."

"I'm happy you found someone...I am sure the chosen is aswell."

Lloyd thought back to Colette's last words "I hope so...I don't mean to be rude Dad, but could I have your Devil arms?"

"Of course Lloyd." Kratos said getting up and heading over to a sword rack handing him the Soul-Eater. "I'm afraid the Fafnir dagger is on the otherside of Derris Kharlan"

Lloyd wrapped up the Soul-Eater and nodded "Please show me"

Kratos got up and the 2 headed out of the building. They walked for several miles until they got to their destination

"This is..." Lloyd said as he stood in the vast hall.

"Mithos castle, correct. After the battle I had Zelos hide the Fafnir blade at his thrown. I'm not sure where though."

"Then lets go look for it" Lloyd said as he headed up the stairway where a great dragon once sat.

Walking up those stairs and through that gateway brought back many memories for Lloyd. He smiled as he thought about the determination everyone shared as they came through this archway.

"Don't dawdle" Kratos said only to get a head shake from Lloyd before he ran to catch up

The 2 soon teleported up to where Mithos...Yggdrasil was waiting for them all those years ago.

"Do you have any idea where Zelos hid the weapon?"

"None, but knowing him it won't be hidden very well." Kratos said with a slight chuckle

Lloyd smiled a little before he began his search. It took them very little time to find the blade. Zelos had hidden it under a piece of cloth, not the best hiding place but it did help Lloyd.

"Finally...I have them all." he said as he wrapped the dagger up and placed it in his pack with the others.

"Now what do you plan to do?" Kratos asked as Lloyd put the pack over his shoulder once more.

"Now I go to the Temple of Darkness to seal these away forever." he said before heading to the warp again.

"Wasn't that Abyssions plan?" Kratos asked as his son stopped in his tracks

"He wanted to take Neblims power. I want to destroy it." Lloyd said turning to his father

"Then let me accompany you back to your world. To ease my mind."

_'Why can't anyone let me do things alone?'_ Lloyd asked himself.

"Fine...It would do you good to see the others." he said before drawing the material blades and forming The Eternal Sword once more.

"Do you wish to return?" Origin asked

"Yes I would like you to transport my father and I back"

"Prepare yourselves" the voice said as the 2 began to disappear only to reform back outside Mizuho.

"Mizuho..." Kratos said under his breath not really believing that he was back

"I better go to Sheena...Maybe you'd like to come to."

Kratos smiled "You've grown up so much since I last saw you"

"I'm 27 dad. I grew up a long time ago."

"I know...it's just an old man feeling nostalgic"

Lloyd laughed "You look good for over 4,000 years old dad" Kratos joined him as they entered Mizuho.

Sheena was talking to Genis when she saw the 2 swordsmen enter the town. Tears formed in her eyes again, but rather than run over to him and kiss him like she really wanted to, she simply walked over to the 2 and bowed

"I am glad to see you have returned safe"

"I told you I'd come back" he said as

"You kept your promise." She said smiling. "It is good to see you aswell Kratos"

"It is good to see you to Sheena. Lloyd had told me about your...relationship"

Sheena blushed a little "Yes...but that is not important now. I assume that you have succeeded with reclaiming the last of the devil arms."

"Yes I have...I will be leaving for the Temple of Darkness soon." Lloyd said making Sheenas head drop

"You'll be going alone I assume." she asked raising her head to look him in the eye

"Yes...and you know why"

She sighed "I can't say I agree..."

"Sheena..."

"But if it's what you want." she said with a sly smile that had escaped Lloyds notice, but not Kratos.

"Then I'll be on my way." Lloyd said. He was about to leave before Sheena grabbed his hand

"At least have something to eat before you go."

"I..." before Lloyd could answer Kratos spoke for him

"It has been a long time since I last ate a decent meal. We are more than happy to oblige."

"Then I will inform the chefs. Lloyd show Kratos to my home." she said before leaving the 2.

"Chefs? Sheena never struck me as someone who would allow anyone to do things for her." Kratos said as he and his son headed to the chiefs hut.

Lloyd chuckled "I suppose a lot has happened in the last 10 years."

The 2 entered the hut and sat waiting for the leader of the village to come. They didn't wait long.

"It will be along shortly I hope Fried Rice is good enough for you."

"That will be more than acceptable. Thank you" Kratos said

"Dad was just comenting on the fact you are letting people cater for you. It's not like the Sheena either of us remember."

Sheena blushed a little "If I had my way I'd help with the chores, but they wont let me. I dunno why"

"Well it is good to see that somethings dont change" Kratos said making the other 2 smile.

Before they could talk any longer the food had arrived. The smell of the fried rice reminded all three of the times they shared travelling. It didn't take them long to eat their meal and Kratos was more than satisfied with it.

"It has been too long since I have eaten so well." he said still chewing on some of the rice.

"I can see." Lloyd said staring at the stray bits of rice that covered his fathers face.

Sheena giggled as the 4,037 year old brushed the food from his face.

"Thank you for the meal Sheena. I will be on my way now" Lloyd said standing

"Wait Lloyd. I want to give you something" she said standing up with him. She pulled something from her pocket and handed it to him.

"This is..."

"Corrines bell. I...I...want you to bring this back to me."

"Sheena...I can't take this"

"Your not taking it...your borrowing it." she said closing his fist around the bell "Bring it back to me ok?" she asked before hugging him.

"I will." he said placing it in one of his pockets. Before heading to the door.

Kratos stood as well. "I shall excuse myself aswell. Thank you for your hospitality." he said before heading for the door aswell

"Kratos wait. I need your help with something."

**Lloyd

* * *

**

Lloyd stood looking up at the great tunnel that lead to the Temple of Darkness. He remembered all that had happened here all those years ago and found it hard to even move. He finally plucked up enough courage and entered.

With every step he took deeper into the complex he could feel chills running down his spine. Every noise had his heart racing and he never let go off his swords. As he entered the vast hall he saw several monsters look at him, but they seemed easy around him. No. They were scared of him. They didn't seem to want to attack.

Lloyd ignored them and slowly made his way past them. As he continued down he noticed more monsters backing away from him. He soon began to feel uneasy and quickened his pace. As he did he heard something behind him he quickly turned and was about to attack until he saw the 3 that stood infront of him.

"Why am I not surprised?" he said as the three tried to avoid his gaze

"I...grew worried." Kratos said looking back up to his son

"Yeah...we thought you could use our help" Genis said with a sheepish grin

"I wanted to make sure you brought Corrines bell back." Sheena said avoiding his gaze as much as possible

"You should go...now." Lloyd said as Sheena shook her head

"Ok then you go by yourself" Sheena said turning back to him. The others looked at her in shock "I'll just follow you on my own"

Lloyd and Genis laughed a little remembering back to the first time they had met Kratos

_'They are well suited, just as I thought'_ Kratos thought to himself

Lloyd pushed some hair from his face and let out a sigh "I guess I can't stop you can I?"

"You should have known that from the moment you came back to Mizuho" she said with a smile before they all made their way down to the lower level of the temple.

As they began to aproach Shadow's seal Lloyd suddenly stopped in his tracks

"Lloyd what's wrong?" Sheena asked.

He didn't answer he simply made his way toward the seal. Opening his pack he began to take the weapons out one at a time. Placing them in a way that seemed all too familiar

"Isn't that how Abyssion set up the devil arms before..." Genis said before Lloyd turned to them and started saying something in an ancient language.

"What's he doing?" Sheena asked staring at disbelief at what Lloyd was doing

"It is as I feared." Kratos said drawing his sword

"What are you doing Kratos?" both Genis and Sheena said in unison

"That is not Lloyd standing in front of us. At least it is not his soul."

"Then whos is it?" Sheena asked as Lloyd began laughing

He lifted his head, his eyes both glowing bright red. His laughter continued as the Neblim blades appeared in his hands.

"It's Neblim. As far as I can tell after the Blade Dancer was released from it's seal Neblims power that was stored in his blades made his way into Lloyd. Corrupting him. I had heard tales of this over the years. I had hoped it was nothing more than a fairy tale."

"No luck there then" Genis said pulling out his favourite Kedama

Lloyd slowly made his way over to the 3, still laughing. He soon burst forward and slashed at Kratos who barely managed to defend himself. Lloyds second attack knocked Kratos sword straight from his hand, but before he could hit him he was hit in the side with a fireball.

Lloyd looked over to the black mage before laughing again. The Neblim blades disapeared and were replaced by the Diablo axe. He ran full tilt at his best friend. Genis managed to avoid the worst of his attacks, although he was strong he was not used to fighting with an axe making him vulnerable.

Kratos had regained his bearings and his sword and began running to where his son now stood.

"Lloyd..." Sheena said in disbelief as she watched the man she loved become someone, no, something else.

The Neblim blades once again returned to his hands. As he jumped into the air preparing for his patented Rising Falcon. Only to be knocked down by Kratos Victory Light Spear.

Lloyd was quick to his feet as the Apocalypse grieves appeared on his shins. With a swift kick Genis was left unconscious. The grieves disappeared and the Soul-Eater appeared in his right hand as two of the greatest swordsman prepared to duel.

"Lloyd don't do this" Kratos said as his son ran full tilt at him.

It had been a while since Kratos had fought properly and it showed. Lloyd was too fast for Kratos who could barely defend against each blow. Once again Kratos sword was knocked from his hand leaving him with only his shield. Lloyd laughter continued as he drew his blade back before thrusting it into his fathers stomach. A sudden gust of wind followed knocking Kratos to the ground.

That is when Lloyd looked over to Sheena who had been watching the battle in disbelief.

"Lloyd why are you doing this?" she asked as he laughed again.

"The one you call Lloyd is no more." he replied, but it was as if someone else was speaking.

"What have you done with him?" she asked drawing a set of cards

"He resides as part of me now."

"Give him back. NOW!" she shouted as Efreet appeared next to her.

"And why should I do that?" he asked as Sylph appeared next to Efreet

"If you don't..." she said as Volt appeared "You'll be sorry" she finished as Celsius appeared

"Do you really think those meager summon spirits can stop me?" He asked as Gnome made his way to the battle field shortly followed by Udine

"They managed to stop Abyssion" she said as Luna and Aska appeared.

"Abyssion?" Lloyd said with a laugh as Shadow appeared "Abyssion was a fool who couldn't control my power." He said as Maxwell appeared. "I was the one that destroyed him. He was not worthy of my power!" Finally Origin appeared above the others.

Each summon spirit began giving there mana to the summoner who was struggling to keep it under control. Lloyd smiled as his opponent began to shine with the light of mana. As an aura of white light began to surround her a dark aura began to surround Lloyd as they both held their hands in a pose ready to release the mana that was now building up.

"I'm sorry Lloyd..." she said as she focused all this mana into an attack she fired at Lloyd.

Lloyd laughed as he did exactly what she did, his mana beam was made of pure dark energy.

The two masses of Mana collided each as powerful as the other. The monsters who had watched the battle were all destroyed by the light that was coming from this attack.

"I am impressed." Lloyd said "but this power is my own, I will last much longer than you will woman!"

Sheena pushed harder as more Mana came from her only for Lloyd to push it back into the middle.

_'Don't give up Sheena.' _A voice said in the back of her mind

"C-Colette?" Sheena asked in disbelief

The voice giggled _'Yup it's me. Lloyd needs you now. I wasn't able to save him from Neblim, but I know you can.'_

"How can I?"

_'Remember the Temple of Martel in Iselia...' _Colette replied before disappearing

"Temple of Martel?" she said before a thought struck her "Wandering spirit. In search of the power of the heart. I call thee. Come Verius!" Sheena shouted as a blinding light filled the area forcing even Lloyd to turn away.

"Why do you call me?" the summon spirit asked

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Sheena replied as her mana began to weaken

"I can only help in matters of the heart Sheena. This is not my place."

"Lloyd has lost his heart thanks to the evil magic of Neblim. If this isn't something you can help with I don't know what is!"

Verius looked over to Lloyd, he was clearly not the same person as the spirit remembered. It closed it's eyes for a moment as it read the hearts of those around

"I understand now...I will lend you my power." he said as he became light and entered Sheenas body. This sudden rush of power was enough to push Lloyd and his mana back

"Lloyd I'm sorry" she said as she used the last of her mana in a huge push against his power. With a final explosion both Lloyd and Sheena were knocked back into the darkness.

* * *

**Hehe I guess I'll end this here on a bit of a cliffy. The mana cannon (or at least when Sheena did it) always reminds me of Dragonball Z. The last scene was based on the Gohan and Cell Kamehameha battle as you may have guessed. **

**Anyway I hope your enjoying please R/R.**


	5. Tales of the heart

Well it's been a while since I was last here, I've had so much uni work to do, but now im way ahead so im taking a break to get back to writing. Hope you enjoy

* * *

It had been several hours since the tramendous battle and Sheena was just coming to her senses. A familiar pain was forming in her head, but it hadn't felt this bad since the day after her 21st birthday. She soon remembered the situation she was in and opened her eyes. Seeing only darkness she understanderbly grew worried

"Lloyd? Kratos? Genis?" she called as she struggled to her feet. Unfortunatly no-one answered.

Deciding against staying where she was she began to stumble around what she assumed was a room below the Seal of darkness. Just as she became more confident with her strides she tripped over a stray rock and fell hard. As she got to her feet a brilliant light began to glow infront of her in the form of a doorway. Finding no good reason to stay where she was, she entered.

"Sheena!" Genis said as he saw her walk through the new doorway

"Genis? Where are we?" she asked getting a shrug for a reply

"I dunno, but Kratos is here aswell." he said turning to the swordsman who was seemingly meditating

"What about Lloyd?"

"I haven't seen him. Man I've got a lot of questions to ask him!" he said making a fist

Before their conversation could continue another brillaint light shone infront of them revealling Verius.

"Verius! What is this place?" Sheena called out to the summon spirit.

"This is the gateway to the heart...Lloyd's heart. It was no accident that the 3 of you all came to help Lloyd. Your bonds to his heart are strong. Each caring for him as a father, a best friend or a lover."

Genis looked over to Sheena and laughed a little "You and Lloyd have..."

"That's not important right now Genis!" Sheena shouted trying to cover her embarresment "If this is Lloyds heart why is it so...dark?"

"All the hope, dreams and determination have been masked by Neblims magic."

"Can we return his heart to normal?" Kratos asked getting into the convosation for the first time.

"No only Lloyd can, but he cannot do it alone. He needs your help"

"How do we help him?" Genis asked getting angrier at the darkness that encased his best friends heart.

"Neblim has taken 3 of Lloyds memories and used these as a way to control him."

"I supose each memory has a particular relivance to each of us?" Kratos asked

"Yes." the spirit replied as three doorways apeared behind them. "Each of these doorways leads to a memory. You must help him overcome the pain that lives in each one."

"So behind each doorway lies a part of his past..." Sheena said looking at the doorway behind her

"Indeed"

"I have spent too long being a burden to Lloyd. It is about time I helped him" Kratos said before entering the doorway behind him

"If it wasn't for Lloyd I wouldn't be able to trust humans. If there is anything I can do to help him I will!" Genis said entering the door way that lay behind him.

"Without Lloyd I wouldn't have been able to move on with my life. Nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop me from doing all I can for him!" she said darting through her doorway

"Those 3 are strong...I just hope they are strong enough." Verius said as he dissapeared once more.

**

* * *

Kratos**

Walking through the doorway Kratos immediately reckognised the area he was at. The Iselia forest.

"How did I guess It would be this memory..." he said hoping he didn't have to witness his wifes death once more.

Before he could think of doing something else he saw 2 people running past him. One was holding a child in her arms as she ran.

"_**Anna keep running!" Kratos 'younger' self shouted as the 2 kept running. Soon a hoard of Desian rangers ran passed the older Kratos persuing the couple.**_

"Why did you come here?" A voice from behind Kratos asked

He turned to see his son how he was at 3 years old. "Lloyd?"

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?" he shouted trying to hold back his tears

"I came in search of Dirk. I had heard he could create a key crest that would have protected your mother."

"But mommy died 'coz you came here!"

Kratos looked away from his son trying to hide his tears "I know..."

Before the boy could say anymore the younger Kratos burst through the foliage, sword in one hand and his son in the other. Seconds later the out of control monster that used to be Anna followed throwing it's arms at the 2.

"_**Anna listen to me!" Kratos shouted as the monster swung at him again "It's me Kratos your husband. Your going to hurt Lloyd!"**_

"_**Lloyd?" the monster said in a distorted tone **_

"_**Yes...please stop this." he pleaded as the monster seemed to gain control once more.**_

"_**Kratos...I wont be able to hold this off much longer...you must kill me."**_

"_**Anna...I...I...can't"**_

"_**Please Kratos." the monster pleaded before swinging at him once more. **_

_**This time it caught him and knocked him back. Kratos momentarilly lost consciousness and lost his grip on his son. The young boy flew into the air. Kratos soon came too and quickly dashed toward the boy, but he was too far away. Luckily Noishe was near by and caught him by the back of his shirt. Placing the boy down Noishe stood inbetween him and the monster Anna had become. Letting out a low growl the protozoan dashed at her only to be knocked back aswell.**_

_**The monster then turned it's attention toward Lloyd as he stood up "Mommy?" he asked as the monster began running toward him.**_

"_**Anna don't!" Kratos said sprouting his wings and flying toward his wife his sword held out in front of him.**_

_**The familiar sound of metal tearing through flesh rang through Kratos mind. As he saw his love fall down. **_

"_**W...What have I done?" he asked himself as Kvar came through the clearing**_

"_**There you are. Hand over the Angelus Project or..." he said before noticing the dead monster "My Kratos, I thought you would never kill the women you suposidly love" he said with a sick smile.**_

_**Kratos felt all his anger and pain rise up him as he dashed toward the half elf "I'll kill you for this!" he screamed brandishing his sword.**_

_**With a single cut the grand Cardinal fell to his knees "Yggdrassil should never have trusted you!" he screamed before passing out. **_

_**Kratos turned back to find his son, but he was gone as was Anna. With the last of her strength she grabbed her son and decended the cliff in hope of saving him from Kvar and the Desians.**_

"Mommy died coz of you." the infant said

"I know Lloyd."

"You shouldn't have come to Iseya!" he shouted

"I did what I thought was right. It was the only choice I had. I couldn't leave either of you alone. It was just too dangerous."

"No. Mommy died coz you...coz you..." the little boy said before he began crying. Kratos rushed to the boy who only smacked him away. "No. You hurt mommy."

"Lloyd. Both you and I have done things we thought were right, but have only hurt those around us."

"I wanted to help people, but...but I ended up sacrificing more..." the infant said with an older voice

"I know you did. Everything you have done has been because you thought it was right."

"I thought it was right?"

"Yes. I have the weight of many a sin on my shoulders, but because of you I have found the strength to atone for them. I have found the strength to continue living."

"But mom is still dead."

"That is something I will always try to atone for. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Kr...Dad..." he said as the infant disaperared along with the Iselia forest leaving Kratos where he started.

**

* * *

Genis**

"This is...my house" he said walking out through his front door. Soon after he did several fireballs flew passed him and started to burn his house. He instantley knew where this was leading.

"Do I have to see this again?" he asked as he made his way to the entrance where the Desians were congregating.

Before he did a blade of light skid across the floor hitting Genis knocking him down to his knees

"Don't move!" a voice called from behind him.

Genis turned and saw the Lloyd he once remembered

"Lloyd?" he asked only to get hit by another demon fang

"This was your plan wasn't it! Bring your half elf buddies here to destroy the town!"

"What are you talking about Lloyd. You know that's not true"

"No you tricked me into saving Marble so the Desians would come to Iselia and destroy it!"

"What?" Genis asked completely shocked by Lloyds suggestion

"Do you hate humans that much that you'd risk my life? Colettes life? Marbles life?" Lloyd shouted back

Genis tried to answer, but the words got stuck in his throat. Could what Lloyd said be right. Maybe on some subconcious level he...No This village was too important to him. Both Colette and Lloyd were his friends and Marble...Marble was like his grandmother. He would never hurt them

"Marble died because of you." he said pointing his blade at Genis "As did most of the village"

"**_Lloyd Irving!"_** a voice called from the entrance. **"****_Come Forth!"_**

Genis looked to his side as he saw Lloyd and his younger self run passed.

"_**You've come to attack the village again! I've had enough of this!" Lloyd shouted drawing his blades**_

"_**What are you talking about?" a Desian asked**_

"_**He speaks noncence ignore him" the grand cardinal, Forcystus, said as he entered the town "Listen up inferior beings. I am Forcystus, one of the 5 Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you humans."**_

"_**...half elf..." Genis said under his breath.**_

"_**Lloyd! You, a human have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore I have brought judgment upon you and this village."**_

"_**You violated the treaty too!" Genis shouted "You tried to murder the chosen!"**_

"_**Us kill the chosen?" A Desian said with a laugh "I see now. They must be after the chosen."**_

"_**They?" Lloyd asked "Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?"**_

"_**I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you." Forcystus said ignoring the boys words "The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards."**_

_**The mayor ran up infront of Lloyd with a look of both fear and anger in his eyes. "What have you done! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch!" **_

_**Lloyd could do nothing more than avoid the mayors angry stare "... I'm sorry"**_

_**Forcystus again made his presence known "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!" he said stepping a side letting the giant monster make it's way into the town.**_

"_**What is that thing!" Lloyd asked in disbelief as he stared at the giant**_

"_**Now, receive your punishment!" Forcystus shouted as the monster swung its arms knocking the mayor down**_

"_**Damn!" Lloyd shouted drawing his other sword**_

"_**Lloyd I'll help too!" Genis shouted as he began to swing his Kendama**_

Genis tried not to watch as he and his friend attacked the monster that they would soon find out to be a freind of theres.

"You see what you've done" Lloyd said from behind him.

"Yes...this was my fault. If I had never got lost on my way to your house I would never have met Marble." he looked down to his feet as tears dropped from his eyes "I would never have caused this damage"

_**'Fireball!' the younger Genis shouted followed by the familiar sound of decaying flesh.**_

"I...I was the one that dealt the final blow... I killed Marble." Genis said staring at the scene unfolding infront of him.

"_**Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought that boy has an Exsphere!" A Desian shouted as Lloyd turned to them**_

"_**...It must be from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! Give it to me!" Forcystus deemanded**_

"_**NO!" Lloyd shouted stepping back "This is a memento of my mom's who you Desians murdered!"**_

"_**What are you talking about? Your mother wa-" Forcystus began before the dead monster jumped up wrapping its arms around him**_

"_**Run...away...Genis, Lloyd..." the monster called out to the two who couldnt believe the voice they heard**_

"_**Wh...What was that voice?" Genis asked "It...sounded like...Marble?..."**_

"_**...It can't be"**_

"_**Uh...ugh...guh... Get away... hurry!... Genis... you were like a grandson to me. Thank you...Goodbye..." she said as her body soon exploded in a ball of light.**_

_**Forcystus fell to his knees.**_

"_**...No! Protect Lord Forcystus." A Desian shouted running infront of the injured Lord**_

_**Forcystus spat some blood from his mouth and looked up at Lloyd "...Lloyd we will always come after you as long as you posses that exsphere." He said wiping more blood from his mouth "Always!"**_

**_Genis just stared as the Desians all began to dissapear infront of him. "M...Marble." he whispered before falling to his knees "Marble... NO!_"**

"Everything...everything was my fault" Genis said "And you have blammed yourself for this" he said turning to Lloyd, but he was gone.

"_**What have you done!" The mayor shouted at Lloyd "Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!"**_

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"_**You think you can fix this by apologizing! The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?" he asked sounding slightly more sympathetic**_

"_**Wait a minute!" Genis shouted "You're going to exile him!"**_

_**The mayor looked at his feet. "Yes"**_

_**Genis stood defiantly infront of the mayor. "That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble..."**_

"...saved Marble?..."

"_**Any involvemnt with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions." The mayor stated**_

"_**So it's ok to let people at the ranch die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe!"**_

"W...we did the right thing...We saved someones life where as the Desians took them."

"No we caused this by going to the ranch." Lloyd said from behind him.

Genis laughed a little "No...it was not our fault the Desians attacked we did the right thing!"

"The right thing?"

"Yes"

"Genis..." Lloyd said as he dissapeared along with the village leaving Genis back where he began

"Genis?" Kratos said making the half elf turn

"I...I don't think we are helping Lloyd" he said getting a look of confusion from the older man "I think he is helping us."

Kratos smiled "Yes even now, in his hour of need, he has to help others"

"How do you think Sheena is doing?"

"I don't know. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

This is as good a place as any to stop, so did you miss me? anyway hope you enjoy please r/r 


End file.
